


Flower Crowns

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: 30 Days of Prideful Foursome [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Crafts, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Family Feels, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Buck is a sweetheart and makes Chris a gift, that he shares with the others in his life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Prideful Foursome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Beca on the [Buddie Discord Server](https://discord.gg/9VtfKUggzN) who read the first part of this series and asked for more (she also gave me a new idea that might come out eventually). So here is some more~
> 
> Enjoy, darlings!
> 
> ~Kael

They were watching a documentary about the Day of the Dead. There were girls with flower crowns on their heads and Chris excitedly spoke up, “They’re really pretty.” 

“The girls?” Buck asked, running his fingers through Chris’ curls.

“No! Their crowns!” Chris replied and flushed red which really evidenced that  _ yes _ , the girls were pretty, but he was focused on the crowns on their heads. 

“The flower crowns are pretty, aren’t they?” Buck mused, just as the door to his apartment opened, interrupting before he could say anything else.

“Dad!” Chris greeted happily, smiling widely at Eddie as the man stepped into the space, closing the door behind him.

Buck helped Chris up to greet his father, even as he filed away the thoughts about the flower crowns for later research. 

\--- 

Two weeks later, Buck was returning to his apartment with a half-dozen bags from a craft supply store when he was startled by Eddie standing at his door, key in the lock. Both men just stared at each other in interest, Buck noting the beer in Eddie’s arms and Eddie noticing the bags of artificial flowers in his own. 

“What are you up to, Evan?” Eddie questioned as he finished opening the door and helped Buck get the bags into the apartment. 

“Chris wanted to make flower crowns after that documentary on Day of the Dead,” Buck admitted, setting the bags on the kitchen island. “I did some research…”

“And you found a bunch of information, so you went out and bought a bunch of flowers,” Eddie continued for him, smiling at the thoughtfulness of his boyfriend. 

“Artificial ones so we can send some to TK and Carlos,” Buck agreed with a shy smile. “And so Chris can keep the crowns for a long time.” 

Eddie wrapped an arm around Buck’s neck, pulling the taller man down so he could press a sweet kiss to the other man’s lips. When they separated, slightly breathless, Eddie smiled at Buck. “I love you,” Eddie told him quietly, squeezing the younger man firmly, “And I love how much you love my son.”

“Of course, I love you two,” Buck told him, “You’re two of my four favourite people in the world.”

Eddie smiled and brushed another fleeting kiss to Buck’s cheek before he pulled back to look at the bags. “What do I need to do to help?” he asked, separating from Buck to put the beer in the fridge. It wouldn’t be a good idea to have alcohol and sharp objects together. 

“You can help me tie them all together,” Buck explained, moving to get his laptop so he could show Eddie the tutorial he’d found. 

A few hours later, they had five flower crowns sitting in front of them. Four large ones and a smaller one for Chris. All of them were in bright coloured flowers. 

“We’ll have to get a photo of all of us at some point,” Buck mused, brushing his fingers over the soft fabric of the petals of the flower crown closest to him. 

“Next time we’re all together,” Eddie promised. “The next time we’re all here or there, we’ll get a nice picture of the five of us all together.” 

Buck smiled widely at him before plucking the one that he’d made for Eddie off the table, setting it on top of Eddie’s hair. Eddie looked gorgeous with the crown of navy and black flowers on his head. He blinked in surprise when Eddie lifted his own flower crown and settled it on top of his curls, the rainbow flowers playing over his hair and the sunlight spilling through the window leaving streaks of colour over his face. 

“Do you think TK and Carlos will like them?” Buck asked, looking at the two other large crowns on the table. TK’s was made up of pale peach and white flowers with dark green leaves while Carlos’ was bright purple and black. 

“I think so,  _ amor. _ You’ve spent time making them. TK for sure will wear it, you know how much he likes being cute,” Eddie teased, leaning close and kissing him lightly. “We’ll send a picture of us first, and see what they say,” he suggested when they pulled back. 

Buck grinned and bounced off the couch for his phone that was still on the kitchen counter. His crown barely moved, only just barely shifting on his head as he twisted around playfully. He rushed back, squeezing himself down next to Eddie, pressing them together as he brought out the camera. 

Eddie grinned as he pressed their cheeks together. “What kind of picture were you thinking?” he asked quietly, rubbing their faces together playfully. 

“Kiss?” Buck asked, twisting slightly to look at him. He ran his fingers along Eddie’s forearm as the other man wrapped it around him, tapping his fingers against Eddie’s wrist. 

“If that’s what you want, Ev,” Eddie agreed, smiling as Buck shifted again and settled into place, raising his phone up to where they were in the frame. “Ready?” he murmured, hazel eyes meeting blue. 

“Ready,” Buck agreed quietly, tipping their foreheads together. Smiling, Buck tipped forward, kissing Eddie chastely and taking a quick series of pictures.

The kiss went on for another few moments, the two of them just enjoying the closeness before they were pulling away. Just resting their foreheads together, they breathed each other’s air for long moments before truly pulling away. 

Buck brought his phone down and looked through the photos, deleting three before picking two to send to their boyfriends in Austin. Quick messages went out with the photos and Buck sat back to wait for responses. 

The responses were fairly quick. A pouting photo from TK with a caption of  _ Where’s mine? _ , and a  _ Cute! _ from Carlos with a bunch of heart emojis next to it. Buck smiled widely and showed the responses to Eddie. 

“Shall we go get our boy and show him your work?” Eddie commented, pressing a light kiss to Buck’s cheek. 

“Yes!” Buck said excitedly, scooping up Chris’ matching rainbow crown before going searching for his things to go out. He grabbed up his keys and his wallet before eagerly waiting at the door for Eddie to join him. 

Laughing, Eddie grabbed up his own things and got up from the couch, going to join the other man at the door. “Puppy,” Eddie teased as they left, Eddie closing the door behind them. Buck blew a raspberry at him as they left, grinning as they walked down the hallway to the elevator. 

“He’s going to be so excited!”

“He always is,” Eddie assured as the elevator doors opened. “You always bring the best presents for him.” Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s cheek as they stepped into the box. Their smiles disappearing behind the closing doors. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ****  
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
